


Good Boy

by Ixthalia



Series: The Kinky Alphabet [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: *G is for Gagging, Gaping, and Gangbang*Tony has a very special surprise for Peter...or rather,twospecial surprises.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Kinky Alphabet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a rare multi-chapter fic in this series. I just couldn't help myself with this one!

Peter wanted to be a good boy.

He really, really wanted to.

But the vibrating butt plug Tony had wedged inside of him before leaving the room was making it nearly impossible.

_Please Mr. Stark…hurry up…please…_

He leaned forward on his elbows to ease some of the ache in his back, biting the ball gag hard when the slight shift in position jarred the plug inside of him.

_Please…please…please Mr. Stark…_

Desperate for some kind of relief, Peter rolled his hips and bared down on the plug. He groaned, his eyes welling up with tears as the vibrations of the plug failed to reach deep enough to make his toes curl.

_Mr. Stark….fuck….please hurry up…_

Tony had left him in an embarrassing state, promising to return with something ‘fun and new’ for them to try.

He was excited. In the few months he’d been with Tony, he’d learned so much. Things that would have had him blushing and curling in on himself in the beginning had him moaning like a whore now.

Granted, he still blushed.

How could he not when Tony’s favorite pastime was tongue-fucking him to the point of tears?

_Tony, please…hurry up…_

Peter knelt, bound, in the center of the plush rug in their bedroom. His wrist had been bound together with soft, braided rope; the tight knot angled so he couldn’t as much as graze his fingertips over it. The red ball of the gag in his mouth was slick with his saliva and, to his mortification, it had dribbled down his chin.

_Please…_

The warm lube Tony had used to stroke him hard was cooling and Peter whined as the tight ring at the base of his cock vibrated softly.

_Please…please, Tony…_

He wanted to squeeze his thighs together, wanted to clench around the plug in his ass and touch himself…

But the spreader bar Tony had strapped his ankles to made that difficult. He couldn’t sit up and bare down on the plug like he needed and he couldn’t make his aching fingers cooperate to pull the cock ring off so he could cum.

He needed help.

He needed Tony.

_Tony -_

Peter keened as the plug’s vibrations sped up. He only had a second to brace himself before the cock ring’s vibrations synced with the plug and his whole body spasmed.

_Tony!_

Tears streamed down his cheeks as the dual assault on his body left him so _painfully_ close he thought he was going to lose his mind.

He screamed Tony’s name around the ball gag and fell forward. It wasn’t pretty, and it didn’t get him off like he needed, but with his cock pressed between his belly and the rug he got _some_ of the friction he needed.

Unabashedly, Peter humped the floor.

He didn’t hear the bedroom door open, didn’t hear the multiple sets of footsteps approaching him until it was too late.

He froze, immediately going rigid on the floor as shadows loomed over him.

Tony clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Oh, Pete…”

Peter hid his face in the rug, ashamed.

Someone chuckled.

“He always this fucking desperate, Tony?”

Peter’s stomach plummeted.

_I know that voice…no…no it can’t be…Steve?_

His chest tightened and he thought he was going to spontaneously combust he was so flushed with embarrassment.

“I thought I had him well-trained…guess I was wrong.”

Peter took a shaky, tight breath and twisted about so he could look up.

_Oh my god…_

Tony had stepped closer to his head but standing further away – standing behind him so they had a perfect glimpse of his stuffed hole – were Steve _and_ Bucky.

_Oh my god!_

Tony knelt and fondly tousled Peter’s hair.

“It’s okay, sweet boy,” the older man soothed, “we’re going to have some fun.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, folks!
> 
> I'm still new to writing M/M so I'm relieved its reading well :)

Peter whimpered as Tony carefully pulled the ball gag from his mouth.

“That better, baby?”

With the gag out and the vibrations of the cock ring and butt plug stilled, Peter felt like he could finally think.

At the sight of Steve and Bucky, his brain had pretty much stalled.

“Y-Yeah…”

He bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the super soldiers ogling him.

“Mr. Stark…”

He didn’t know what to make of how he was feeling. On one hand, he wished Tony had given him some warning. Bucky and Steve were gorgeous and he’d always thought so, but they were his friends…and they were seeing him in the special, intimate way he only wanted Tony to see.

But on the other hand…Bucky and Steve were gorgeous.

And the way they were looking at him…

Tony kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay, baby,” he murmured, “you’re safe…”

Peter swallowed hard.

Steve’s jaw was clenched, his pale blue eyes dark with want.

“I-I know…it’s just…”

Peter eyed Steve’s broad chest, his mouth watering as the fabric of his t-shirt strained across his pecs and around his biceps. He continued his journey downward, to his prominent bulge straining against the tight denim of his jeans and whined.

Peter had _never_ been more frustrated to be restrained.

“It’s a lot,” Tony finished for him, smiling, “I know, sweet boy, I know…”

His gaze darted to Bucky.

“’m nervous,” Peter managed softly, “Mr. Stark…”

Bucky looked…conflicted. The same dark want was in his eyes, the same tension in his body, but he seemed content to stand back whereas Steve looked like he was ready to pounce.

The dichotomy between them was striking.

Tony raked his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“Can Stevie fill you up, baby?” Tony asked, “I’ve been tellin’ him how sweet you are…and he wants to feel you for himself.”

Peter’s face felt warm.

“You…tell them? A-About us…about –

“About you, baby,” Tony corrected with a smirk, “I told them all about you...”

Peter let out a shaky breath.

“Told them how greedy you are…”

Tony reached over Peter.

“You are, aren’t you, baby?” Tony pressed his fingers against the base of the butt plug and pushed gently, “you get all whiney and weepy when you’re all worked up…”

Peter’s back bowed as he pressed down on the plug, whimpering when the vibrations started up again.

“Mr. Stark… _please_ …”

“Please, what?”

Peter shivered.

“I-I want more,” he gasped, “ _please_ …”

“Can Stevie take this out, sweet boy?” Tony’s fingers traveled downward slowly, “I bet you his cock would feel a whole lot better than this silly plug…”

Tony slightly stroked Peter’s taint, pulling a strangled plea from him that made Steve chuckle.

“Fuck, just look at him,” Steve marveled, “you see that, Buck? Fuck…”

Bucky spoke for the first time since stepping into the room.

“Yeah, man…he’s…he’s beautiful…”

_Oh my god…_

Peter’s head felt foggy and heavy. He was so on edge, so overcome, that if someone didn’t give him something more satisfying than the plug, he’d lose it entirely.

“Y-Yes!” he managed as Tony’s skilled fingers reached his balls, “ _fuck_ , Mr. Stark, please! Please! I-I need it! I-I-I need him! _Fuck!_ Please!”

Tony kissed his shoulder.

“Color?”

Later, he’d appreciate Tony’s concern and reminder of their check. But now, in the heat of the moment, it was infuriating.

“Green,” Peter practically shouted, “green! Tony, _fuck_ , green! It’s green!”

Tony hummed as he cupped and gently squeezed Peter’s balls.

“You heard him, Cap. Drop trou.”

Peter heard the tell-tale clink of a belt being hastily undone and clenched tight around the plug.

“Let’s give our good boy something a bit more satisfying than this plug…”


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is ending up a lot longer than I'd expected lol whoopsie!
> 
> It was supposed to be 3 chapters...it'll probably *fingers crossed* be 5. Hope that's okay!

Peter pressed his forehead to the rug and gave a low, needy whine as Tony _finally_ touched his aching cock.

“You can cum after we have, baby,” Tony admonished, “but only if you’re good –

“I-I’ll be good!” Peter snapped, “I-I swear! _Please_ , Tony…”

Tony’s thumb teased the head of his cock, pressing over his slit and smearing pre-cum about.

Peter nearly went cross-eyed.

“ _Please_ …”

Tony let go of his cock, brough his fingers to his lips, and licked them clean.

“You always taste so good, baby,” Tony drawled, “you ‘bout ready there, Cap? Our boy might blow if he has to wait any more...”

Clothes hit the floor and after a tense moment, Peter felt unfamiliar hands at his hips.

_Y-Yes…thank fucking god…_

“Fuck, look at you, Pete,” Steve grasped and spread his cheeks, “just perfect…”

Peter felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

“I…p-please…don’t h-hurt me,” he stammered suddenly, “Steve…Captain…please…”

He wasn’t sure where the worry came from – Steve was his friend, of course he wouldn’t hurt him – but he felt compelled to voice it, nonetheless.

He’d only been with Tony, after all. What if Steve needed something from him Peter couldn’t give?

Steve shushed him.

“I won’t, sweetheart.”

Peter jerked in surprise when Steve dipped down and kissed his ass cheek. His beard was a bit longer than usual, and his stubble tickled Peter’s skin as he moved to kiss his other cheek.

“’m gonna make you feel so good,” Steve swore, “gonna open you up before I give you my cock, don’t you worry…”

Peter nodded, settling on his elbows. 

Just past Tony, Peter caught a glimpse of Bucky. He’d taken a seat on the bench at the foot of the bed and was tugging at the crotch of his jeans, a grimace on his handsome face.

As Steve explored his body, nipping and kissing his ass and thighs, Peter found his voice.

“D-Does…does Bucky want me, too?”

Steve and Tony chuckled, and Peter noticed Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and look away, embarrassed.

“He does, sweetheart,” Steve answered for him, “he’s just nervous…”

Steve griped the base of the butt plug and slowly twisted it inside of him.

Peter gasped.

“He doesn’t want to hurt you, baby,” Tony continued, “so he’s going to watch for now, see what you can take…”

Steve started to pull the plug from him, and Peter’s made to moan, only for the sound to get caught in his throat.

“Steve’s gonna get a taste of your sweet little ass, baby…”

Peter dug his finger into the rug to ground himself.

“While you suck my cock, just like you were made to do,” Tony grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and jerked him up onto his hands, “sound good?”

The plug was finally tugged free and Peter sighed in relief.

“Y-Yes…yes, Mr. Stark… _sir_ …please…green…green!”

Steve’s hands returned to his ass cheeks, and Peter blushed fiercely as the older man spread him again and whistled, impressed.

“Damn, look at you, sweetheart…”

“He gaping?” Tony asked knowingly.

Steve must have nodded, if the awe remaining in his voice was any indication.

“Better get me that lube, Tony. He’s stretched, but not enough.”

As Tony stood to fetch the promised lube, Steve seemed content to explore.

Peter jumped in surprise as Steve’s thumbs prodded his stretched, quivering rim.

“O-Oh…Stevie…”

His dark chuckle in response made Peter tremble with excitement.

“We’re gonna ruin you, sweetheart…”

Peter felt warm breath between the cleft of his ass and braced himself.

“You won’t wanna leave the bedroom.”

Steve delved in, laving his tongue over Peter’s gaping hole before plunging inside.

Peter wailed, eyes wide and watery.

It was a bizarre but amazing feeling. Peter felt utterly possessed, consumed, and he hadn’t the heart to try to break free.

Not when Steve’s eager tongue swirled around inside of him, not when Steve’s dominant growl filled the room…

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped, “Steve…”

Peter looked to the quiet super soldier from the corner of his eye, wincing as Steve tongue-fucked his ass.

Bucky was sitting at the edge of his seat, his elbows on his knees and his hands over his mouth. He was positively enraptured by the sight before him and Peter felt a surge of power at the realization.

“B-B-Buck,” Peter gasped, pushing back onto Steve’s tongue, “y-you wanna use me too, right?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back as Steve roughly cupped his balls.

“Bucky…”

“Yeah,” Bucky finally gasped, “yeah…I want to fuck you, kid…damn it…”

Steve grumbled and pulled back.

Peter whined at the loss of his tongue, only to yelp in surprise when Steve smacked his ass.

“Rule one, Pete,” Steve said sternly, “you don’t get to moan another man’s name when it’s my tongue inside of you, got it?”

Steve smacked him again, a bit gentler this time.

“Got it?”

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, “y-yes! ‘m sorry, sir! P-Please…fuck me…please…”

Just as Tony knelt back down beside him, bottle of lube in hand and naked, Steve grabbed Peter’s buttocks roughly. He spread them and quickly horked a wad of spit onto his slick hole before Peter could protest.

Tony groaned.

“Fuck…that was hot.”

Steve repeated the motion and Peter blushed.

It was fucking filthy and Peter absolutely loved it.

Steve let go of him and a second later, Peter heard the sound of the bottle of lube being popped open.

Unable to resist, Peter glanced back over his shoulder at Steve.

“Stevie?”

Steve was stark naked, a mountain of tanned muscle Peter desperately wanted to touch. He followed Steve’s happy trail downward, and gulped at the sight of Steve’s cock, rock hard and throbbing.

He understood then why Steve had said he needed to be stretched more.

As Steve slicked up his fingers, he looked up and met Peter’s worried gaze.

His cocky smirk did nothing to lessen the ache in Peter’s balls.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m gonna take real good care of you. You’ll be takin’ every little bit I’ve got to give in no time…”

Tony moved to kneel in front of Peter.

“Show me just how thankful you are for this in the meantime,” Tony said, hissing as he stroked himself, “come on, baby…”

Peter nodded and eagerly took Tony’s cock past his lips, moaning at the familiar taste of his love’s pre-cum.

“That’s my good boy,” Tony sighed, brushing back Peter’s hair as he gazed down at him, “so good to me…”

_Always…_

Peter hollowed out his cheeks, eagerly sucking Tony’s cock and relishing in the little sounds the older man made.

Before he could lose himself in the moment, Steve’s lube-slicked fingers pressed against his hole.

_Oh god…_

Peter whined around Tony’s cock, a bit worried.

Tony had been his first and only, and while he was excited, he also wasn’t sure how he could handle taking two men at once. Knowing that Bucky was waiting on the sidelines only made him more anxious.

Tony guided him back, letting his cock slip from Peter’s lips.

“Relax, baby,” he soothed, “we’ve got you…”

“We do, sweetheart,” Steve seconded, “and you’re doing so well…”

Tony nodded.

“So well…”

Steve slid one finger inside him and Peter immediately gasped and bowed his back.

It wasn’t too much, not really; it was just the knowledge that someone other than Tony had his finger inside of him.

Peter felt exposed.

Thankfully, Tony understood without Peter having to utter a word.

He cupped Peter’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

“Color?”

“Y-Yellow…”

Steve’s finger stilled inside of him.

“Pete, do you want –

“It’s just a lot,” Tony explained, “stay as you are, Steve; give him a second. Peter, take some deep breaths, baby. Tell us what you need.”

It was silly, but Tony’s honey-sweet words made his eyes well with tears. Tony, mercifully, didn’t panic at the sight of them.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. We’re here for you; whatever you need from us, we’ll do.”

Peter’s chin trembled.

“I-I…”

What did he need?

The idea of stopping altogether didn’t make his unease lessen. He wanted to feel Steve inside of him, he just…

“I…can you hold me?” Peter began, “I-I wanna fuck him, Mr. Stark. Really bad. I-I just…need you…need you to hold me ‘til he g-gets inside…”

The softness in Tony’s expression did nothing to stem the tide of his tears.

“Of course, baby,” Tony kissed his brow, “come here…”

Peter watched as Tony untied the knot binding his wrists together and carefully unraveled the braided rope.

“I’ve got you, Pete.”

Tony gathered him up so Peter could rest his head on his thigh. It eased the ache in his back and elbows, while keeping his hips raised and ass presented.

“Relax, baby,” Tony breathed, “relax and let Stevie take care of you…”

Peter sniffled and nodded, nuzzling against Tony’s thigh.

“G-Green, Stevie,” he mumbled, “please…”


	4. Part IV

Peter gasped as Steve swallowed a strained groan and continued his exploration.

“Jesus Christ…Tony how do you get anything done?” Steve hissed, “if he was mine, I’d keep him like this…always…”

The implication in his words made Peter’s heart race. He loved Tony, he only wanted to be Tony’s…but there was something darkly appealing about being Steve’s too.

Tony chuckled.

“He makes it a challenge, if I’m being honest...”

Peter squeezed Tony’s thigh.

“M-Mr. Stark…’m sorry…”

Steve pressed forward, mumbling praise, until his last knuckle bumped against Peter’s stretched hole.

“Fuck, sweetheart…”

Peter whimpered as Steve slid his finger back before carefully adding another.

“Such a tight little ass, Pete,” Steve punctuated his words with slow, shallow thrusts of his fingers, “fuck…”

Tony sounded amused.

“Still haven’t figure out how he manages it,” Tony breathed as he raked his fingers through Peter’s hair, “he’s a wonder…”

Peter didn’t have time to bask in Tony’s praise, because Steve suddenly scissored his fingers.

_O-Oh f-f-fuck…_

Before wedging a third inside of him…

“S-Stevie!”

Steve shushed him.

“Be still, sweetheart,” he swirled his fingers, “and let Buck hear how much you love it…”

It was the only warning he got before Steve jerked his finger back, only to slam forward.

It knocked the air from Peter’s chest.

“S-Stevie –

It was Tony’s turn to shush him.

“Be good, baby. Let Steve have his fun…”

Peter keened as Steve worked him over, seemingly intent on finger-fucking him to the point of madness.

Tony whistled.

“Oh, just look at you…”

Peter held onto Tony for dear life, his whole body jerked forward with each rough movement.

“You wanna cum already, baby? You wanna cum with Steve’s fingers in your ass?”

_Yes…fuck yes!_

Peter wanted to scream it loud, wanted to beg and plead, but he couldn’t find his voice.

Tony had no such problem.

“Bet it hurts so bad, baby…”

His mind was foggy with want, so he didn’t know what Tony was talking about until the older man reached underneath him and grabbed his cock.

Peter choked on a sob.

“You feelin’ good, baby boy?”

He was so on edge, even with the cock-ring on, Peter was leaking.

Tony pressed a kiss to his side.

“Aww, Stevie he’s drippin’…”

Steve hissed sharply.

“Yeah? _Fuck_ , he’s not the only one…”

Steve jerked his fingers from Peter’s tight, greedy body.

_W-W-What? W-Why…_

While Peter appreciated the opportunity to breathe deeply, he already desperately missed Steve’s thick and talented fingers.

He looked over his shoulder, a pout on his lips.

“Stevie…”

The blond still had a hand on Peter’s hips but had managed to slick up his fingers again and was stroking his cock.

Peter eyed his lube-slicked cock hungrily.

“You ready for my cock, sweetheart?” Steve groaned, his head lolling to the side, “ _fuck_ …please tell me you’re ready…”

Peter nodded quickly. He reached back to grab and part his buttocks invitingly.

“Y-Yes…sir…p-p-please…”

Steve’s blue eyes looked black, and when his gaze fell from Peter’s face to his hole, he felt like he’d been set on fire.

He needed Steve inside him now.

“P-Please! F-Fuck me, sir! Stevie…p-please!”

Steve tightened his grip on Peter’s hip and shifted closer to him.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat when Steve’s pressed his cock up against his balls, grinding against him teasingly before showing mercy and lining himself up with where Peter wanted him most of all.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart…”

Peter did as Steve cautioned, and practically purred when Tony rubbed his back.

“Good boy,” Tony mumbled, moving a bit so he could see Steve work the head of his cock into him, “oh, what a good boy…”

Peter felt like he was floating. Steve’s cock was _so_ much thicker than his fingers…

He needed more.

“Stevie…”

He tried to reach back, wanting to grab onto Steve and urge him forward.

Tony was having none of it.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Nope, not happening, baby…”

Tony grabbed Peter’s hands and pinned them down.

“Be still and let Stevie do what he wants, Pete.”

Peter swallowed hard.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Stark, sir…”

“Color?”

“Green…s-so green, sir…”

Tony tousled his hair.

“That’s my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so 6 parts lol whoops!
> 
> It's just so fun to write, I can't resist drawing it out :P


	5. Part V

Peter tried to take another deep, steadying breath…but choked when Steve chose that moment to snap his hips forward.

“O-Oh my _fuck_ ,” Peter cried out, back arching, “o-o-h god…”

It stung, _fuck_ did it sting, but Peter couldn’t keep the wanton whine from leaving his lips.

He _loved_ being filled.

Steve sighed, reaching around him to rake his nails down Peter’s chest before gripping his hips again.

“God, you’re perfect, sweetheart…”

Peter felt dizzy.

He never thought he’d be so greedy for someone who wasn’t Tony. But right now, on his hands and knees for Captain America…

_Fuck…_

It felt so good.

The burn, the _fullness_ , made him feel claimed.

He was Tony’s…and now, Steve’s too.

“D-Don’t stop,” he pleaded, pushing back onto Steve’s glorious cock, “f-fuck me, sir…p-please…”

Steve opened him up with slow, shallow thrusts that grew deeper as Peter’s body relented to him.

Peter mewled as tears welled in his eyes.

Steve’s cock ignited a deep, pulsing burn inside of him that had him immensely grateful for the attention of Steve’s slick fingers and tongue moments prior. But as deep as the ache was, Peter didn’t want him to stop.

He wanted him deeper, wanted the bliss he knew he could feel if his body would just relax a bit more…

“More…more…please, sir,” Peter groaned, “f-fill me up…Stevie, please…”

Steve dug his nails into his soft skin and Peter clenched his teeth to stifle a pained hiss.

“So greedy, baby,” Tony chuckled, “you love Stevie’s cock?”

Peter nodded quickly, his heart thundering and his breath catching in his throat as Steve’s hips _just_ met the swell of his ass before the man slid back.

“H-Hurts…s-so good, Mr. Stark…”

“Yeah, baby?”

Peter trembled as Tony’s familiar hands groped his buttocks and he blushed despite himself, knowing without looking that Tony was watching Steve’s cock open him up.

“M-Mr. Stark…”

Peter stretched out, pressing his chest into the rug, and gripping the sweat and pre-cum soaked material desperately as Steve’s slow movements became downright torturous.

“I-I’m a good boy!” Peter exclaimed; licking and biting his lips, “f-fuck me hard, sir…please…I-I need it…”

Steve slowed to stop, but mercifully kept his cock buried balls-deep inside Peter’s slender, pliant body.

“I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart,” Steve admitted as he rubbed Peter’s sides lovingly, “you’re so small and your cute little ass is so tight…I don’t want to break you…”

Peter was going to lose his mind!

“You won’t!”

He bared down on Steve, squeezing his velvety walls tight around his thick cock, and savoring the long groan it pulled from the super soldier.

“Use me, sir,” Peter whined, squeezing his eyes shut, “f-fuck me open…please…”

A sudden, loud string of curses came from Bucky.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Peter opened his eyes.

Bucky had tugged off his shirt and Peter salivated at the sight of his perfect, sculpted chest bared to him for the first time. Yes, his scars were significant and heartbreaking but they were incapable of diminishing his beauty.

“Jesus, Stevie, give the kid a break…”

Peter’s gaze rose to Bucky’s face, and he whimpered upon locking onto his pretty blue eyes.

“B-Buck,” Peter gasped breathlessly, “m-make him fuck me…h-hard… _please_.”

From the corner of his eye, Peter caught Tony shiver. He felt Steve’s grip tighten on him and saw Bucky’s tongue dart out to lick his suddenly dry lips as he reached for his belt buckle.

It turned out; Bucky didn’t have to say anything to urge his friend on. Just Peter reaching out to him for help seemed to ignite something in Steve, who growled and pulled Peter’s hips back as he thrust up into him.

Peter grunted, his entire body going rigid as Steve held him in place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve hissed, “ya want it that bad, sweetheart?”

_Uh, duh?_

But Peter was a good boy and bit his tongue.

“Y-Yes! Sir –

Steve slid all but the tip of his cock from Peter’s hole before slamming back inside. The movement jerked Peter’s body violently, pushing him hard against the rug and undoubtedly earning him a rug-burn or two…

But it didn’t matter, not when he was _finally_ getting what he wanted.

Peter gasped and writhed, begging for even more and thanking Steve for giving in as the older man fucked him like the good boy he was.

“Fucking perfect,” Steve praised through gritted teeth, “made to take it, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

The wet slap of their bodies meeting makes Peter’s cock and balls ache.

“I-I’m yours, sir,” he babbles, “a-all yours to fuck…”

“What about me, baby?” Tony askes, brushing Peter’s hair out of his face and looking down at him fondly, “forget all about me?”

Peter wailed as a particularly deep thrust had Steve’s cock rubbing against his prostate. His strained, garbled ‘no’ to his love descended into a whimper as Tony caressed him.

“There’s my good, sweet boy…”

The sting faded quickly as his body gave in to the demands of Steve’s, leaving only the pleasant stretch and _claiming_ Peter craved.

_I-I’m his…theirs…_

“Such a good boy,” Tony hissed, awed, “fuck, you look so good on Steve’s cock, Pete…”

Every other thrust gave him the prostate stimulation he desperately needed, but without either of them removing the cock-ring, Peter was left to merely teeter on the edge.

Steve reached forward to grab Peter’s shoulder for leverage, jerking him upwards a bit as he chased his release.

“L-Love this ass,” Steve gasped, “Pete… _fuck_ …I love your ass…”

“You gonna make a mess in him, Stevie?” Bucky asked in a strained voice, “make ‘im all sloppy?”

It was too much.

Steve’s sharp, punishing thrusts…Bucky’s syrupy sweet voice…and Tony’s dark, hungry gaze…

“I-I wanna cum,” Peter babbled, spit dribbling down his chin, “p-p-please! I-I need to cum –

“Which is it?” Tony asked with a wry smirk, “want or need, baby?”

Peter’s answer evaporated on his tongue as Steve’s pace faltered _perfectly_.

Unable to control himself, Peter’s entire body convulsed as Steve pummeled his sweet spot hard.

“If you cum now, your ass will be too sensitive for Bucky to have his fun,” Tony crouched down in front of Peter, “and you do want Bucky to have some fun too, right, baby?”

Tony cupped his chin, guiding him forward to his cock.

_Yes…fuck, yes…_

“Suck on me, baby…come on…I need your sweet lips…”

Peter licked the drool from his lips.

Steve in his ass, Tony in his mouth…

It was an image that made him giddy with excitement.

“Yes…Mr. S-Stark…”

He staggered as Steve’s relentless pace shoved him forward when he raised a stiff hand from the rug to crawl closer to Tony.

“Aw, baby, here you go…”

Tony manhandled him into position, allowing Peter a moment to take a deep breath before popping the head of his cock past his plump lips.

Peter moaned around his love’s cock, expertly swirling his tongue around the tip before Steve resumed his relentless pace.

Peter’s heart soared.

Pinned between the two men, Peter can only relax his body and put his trust in them as their thrusts move him back and forth like a pendulum. Steve’s rough thrusts jarring him forward so Tony’s cock slides back further in his mouth…

If Peter hadn’t worked hard with Tony early on in their relationship to do away with his gag reflex, he’d be retching around Tony’s cock now.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” Steve gasped, raking his nails down Peter’s sides as he pawwed at him, “P-Pete…”

“Do it,” Tony breathed, “fill ‘im up, Cap…”

“A-Are you –

“Yes!” Tony shouted, “ _fuck_ , I’d have given you a fucking rubber if I didn’t want to see him drippin’ –

Tony gave a sudden, strained gasp and Peter whined around his pulsing cock as hot cum filled his mouth.

_Yes…_

Steve found his own release a heartbeat later, blowing his load deep inside Peter’s aching body with a deep, guttural moan that made his own cock twitch and dribble.

_Fuckkkkkkk….yesssss…_

As Tony pulled his softening cock from Peter’s mouth, a shaky breath left him.

Peter had never felt so content. Sated.

“You like feelin’ another man fill ya, baby?” Tony managed as he gasped for breath.

Peter’s eyelids fluttered closed.

Steve’s cum just kept, well, coming.

“There’s so much,” Peter mumbled, “Mr. Stark…”

Steve folded his body over Peter’s, holding him close as he rode out his orgasm.

When Peter finally felt Steve’s cock stop pulsing inside of him, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath before whispering a shy ‘thanks’ to the man.

Steve chuckled and kissed Peter’s back.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he nipped Peter’s shoulder, “you were perfect…”

Peter titled his head to the side, offering Steve more access and keening when the older man took it.

The sloppy, open-mouth kisses Steve left on his sweaty skin had Peter biting his bottom lip.

More.

Even now, he was desperate for more.

Tony sighed and brushed back Peter’s hair with his fingers, dipping down to steal a kiss from the blissed-out boy.

“You know, baby,” he whispered against Peter’s lips, “I bet with so much cum in your ass, Bucky’d just slide right in…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> I'm still new to writing M/M(/M) pairings (though I've been reading them for a long time), so this is a bit ambitious of me!


End file.
